Rivales de amor
by Anamaceta
Summary: One shot con una pareja algo peculiar...espero que les guste XD KXS


RIVALES DE AMOR 

No sabía en que momento había comenzado, lo unico claro es que desde hace algunas semanas era imposible concentrarse, ni en su casa, ni en la escuela, ni mucho menos en el tennis cosa que empezaba a notarse mas cada dia que pasaba.

Al principio sus compañeros pensaron que era solo un mal entrenamiento, despues quiza una posible gripe o talvez exceso de cansancio, pero ahora la falta de concentración era tan evidente que habia llamado la atencion del capitan que lo hacia correr alrededor del campo todos los dias mas la respectiva dosis de jugo de Inui.  
El resultado...él seguia igual que antes o incluso mas perdido en sus pensamientos...la razon...esa chiquilla que siempre estaba en los entrenamientos y que misteriosamente se le habia metido ya de lleno en los pensamientos y quizas hasta en el corazón.

Pero que demonios estaba pensando, el no era esa clase de chico, el queria ser fuerte...superarse a si mismo y ganar a como diera lugar y sin embargo...esos preciosos ojos lo aturdian al grado que su corazon se aceleraba y un fuerte sudor frio lo invadia.

Sakuno Ryuzaki habia dejado de ser una niña y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo, es cierto que seguia con ese rostro angelical y apariencia aniñada gracias a las trenzas que seguia llevando pero al verla detenidamente el cambio era evidente.  
El uniforme le quedaba mas ceñido que antes dejando ver esas maravillosas curvas que lo enloquecian...el solo imaginar su sedosa y blanca piel entre sus brazos lo hacia estremecerse.

Que pensarian sus compañeros de equipo si supieran lo que en verdad le estaba sucediendo, como explicar que alguien como el podia siquiera pensar en una mujer despues de demostrarse siempre frio ante el mundo...y que diria ese idiota que lo molestaba cada vez que podia.

-Seguramente en esta ocasión seria incapaz de responder algo coherente porque al fin y al cabo...no sería mentira alguna que estoy enamorado de ella...-pensó mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, quiza la unica en estos años.

Enamorado...

Que rapido su expresión habia cambiado, que tristeza el tener que admitir que por mas que lo intentara jamas seria correspondido.  
Apenas habia intercambiado palabras con ella pero de igual forma sabia a ciencia cierta al igual que todos los integrantes del equipo de tennis de Seigaku que el corazon de ella pertenecia a un solo chico...Ryoma Echizen.

No era suficiente el tener que enfrentarlo en los entrenamientos, ahora por si fuera poco era su rival en el amor aunque el novato pareciera no darse cuenta.

Si tan solo lo de aquel dia hubiera significado algo para ella...si quizas...tuviera una pequeña oportunidad...de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos.

FLASH BACK

Estaba totalmente agotado, el entrenamiento habia sido de lo mas duro...el idiota de Momoshiro parecia que por fin habia subido su nivel y le habia costado muchisimo trabajo seguirle el ritmo.  
Por si fuera poco seguia al pie de la letra el entrenamiento especial que Inui le habia dado...todo por ser mas fuerte, por llegar a la cima, por demostrarse asi mismo y al resto del mundo que podia conseguir lo que se propusiese.

Tomo un largo baño revitalizador y se dispuso a abandonar las instalaciones de Seigaku con destino a su casa...que ganas de tomar una rica cena y acostarse a dormir lo mas rapido posible.  
Y en eso estaba cuando entre los arbustos escucho un sollozo...algo que le llamo la atencion y lo hizo dirigirse al lugar de donde provenian esos pequeños quejidos.

Fue entonces cuando la vio...apoyada en un arbol, con el rostro tapado por ambas manos mientras lloraba...estaba seguro que lloraba.  
Se acerco a ella intentando no asustarla...con sinceridad sabia que las veces anteriores sus encuentros siempre terminaban matandola del susto y como no hacerlo, si jamas quitaba esa expresion de pocos amigos del rostro.

Lo unico que esperaba es que ningun idiota hubiera tenido la osadia de molestarla porque entonces si que conocerian su verdadera personalidad...que bajo era el hombre que se aprovechaba de alguna manera de una mujer indefensa, el no toleraba ese tipo de cosas...escoria era esa clase de gente se repetía.

-Porque lloras?

Que pregunta tan estupida, sin embargo fue lo unico que atino a preguntar. Sakuno levanto la vista y se encontro con su rostro a escasos centimetros del suyo, sorprendida...aturdida...demasiado confusa.

-El...yo...bueno, no importa cuanto me esfuerce...Ryoma jamas se dara cuenta de que existo.

Y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo, ahora silenciosas solo resbalando por su piel...piel que en ese momento el titular de Seigaku deseo tocar y ...que sin saber como termino acariciando con una dulzura que jamas creyo poseer.

-Solo un idiota podria ignorarte...Sakuno tu...tu eres...eres tan hermosa.

Y la joven abrio los ojos en busca de su interlocutor solo para encontrarse con sus labios calidos sobre los suyos.

Pudo sentir como una mano tomaba su cadera acercandola mas a el mientras la otra tomaba su nuca como queriendo impedir que se alejase, ni siquiera sabia que estaba pasando lo unico claro era que, estaba mareada y sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas perderian fuerza y la dejarian caer al suelo.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que sirvio solamente para sentir esa experimentada lengua en su boca. Suave, delicada pero tambien tan apasionada que era imposible resistirse...ni siquiera supo en que momento comenzó a corresponderle.

La intensidad de los besos subia al igual que la fuerza con que la sostenia entre sus brazos, era tan maravilloso sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo y ese olor...el delicioso olor de su piel lo embriagaba.  
Las respiraciones se agitaban y la pasion se incrementaba...calor, cuanto calor sentian en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando el se separo de forma brusca, que demonios estaba haciendo...sentia que de alguna forma se estaba aprovechando, ella le habia confiado sus sentimientos sobre Ryoma y el la besaba...pero que estupido habia sido.

Totalmente sonrojado y sin tener la mas minima idea de como justificarse repitio hasta el cansancio esas palabras antes de desaparecer y dejar a Sakuno totalmente confundida mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los labios que minutos atras habian sido presos.

-Lo siento...en verdad lo siento...yo, no tengo justificación.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de alejarse de ahi.

-Kaidoh...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Kaidoh...Kaidoh...me estas escuchando? - Y el aludido volvio a la realidad.

-Que quieres Inui...-refunfuño

- Te decia que el entrenamiento termino hace 15 minutos y tu sigues aqui parado ...te sientes mal?

La serpiente descubrio entonces que su compañero tenia razon, ya no habia nadie en las pistas de tennis a excepcion de ellos dos.

-Me voy a casa...-Dijo mientras se alejaba dejando a un Inui bastante sorprendido.

Despues del obligado baño y de cambiarse de ropa abandono Seigaku rumbo a su casa...otro dia terrible de entrenamiento, a este ritmo dejaria de ser titular mas rapido de lo que imaginaba.

-Kaidoh?

-Bien Kaidoh...esto era lo unico que te faltaba, estas tan obsesionado con esta niña que ya hasta escuchas su voz por la calle...-se reprendio a si mismo mientras continuaba caminando.

-Kaidoh...espera...

Estaba volviendose loco? Se detuvo en seco y dio la media vuelta solo para ver a Sakuno corriendo en direccion hacia el por lo visto bastante cansada.

-Sa...Sakuno?

-Ufff...pense que jamas te detendrias...yo, bueno...me preguntaba si quizas...no soy muy buena en el tennis...pero que tonta eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo, lo que quiero decir es que si no es mucha molestia tal vez tu...yo, bueno...es que...

-Shhh...sera un placer ayudarte a mejorar...-respondio mientras ponia un dedo sobre sus labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

-Gra...Gracias...-respondio visiblemente sonrojada haciendo que el titular de Seigaku dejara escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te acompaño a casa y por el camino podemos ponernos de acuerdo...te parece bien?

-Hai

-Ryoma Echizen preparate...esta vez no seras tu el ganador...-penso antes de tomar los libros de la joven y emprender la marcha.

-Que harias Kaidoh si supieras que las probabilidades de que Sakuno te acepte son...en fin, dejemos mejor que lo diga el destino...-murmuro un alegre Inui al no haberse perdido nada de toda esta historia.

FIN

Ok, pues antes que nada no me maten...ya se que a todo el mundo le encanta el Ryoma X Sakuno pero es que creo que la pareja Sakuno X Kaidoh seria de lo mas peculiar. Por otro lado quise ponerle a este hombre un poco de alegria en la vida y porque no decir tambien un poco de sentimientos porque para que la serpiente sonria tiene que suceder un milagro.

Pues nada, un minific nada mas...espero que les guste y si no pues que por lo menos se entretengan.

Un besote y se me cuidan XDDDD


End file.
